New Beginnings
by LittleGleekifiedLover
Summary: Rachel's sick of being treated like she's a piece of toy and for once in her life, all she wants is to have fun and not care about Finn. Can one Brody Weston change that? Set after the 1st episode of series 4.
1. Feelings

New Beginnings. Glee. Rachel and Brody.

Summary: Rachel's sick of being treated like she's a piece of toy and for once in her life, all she wants is to have fun and not care about Finn. Can one Brody Weston change that? Set after the 1st episode of series 4.

**A.N. The song in this story is 'what if' by Ashley Tisdale in case you wanted to listen to it while you read this... in this story the song is sang by Rachel! Don't own anything, enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - feelings

Rachel's POV

I was lying in bed thinking of everything that had happened in the last couple of days. Brody Weston was one cute guy, I'll have to admit, but Finn is my soul mate... we've been through so much together.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" Kurt asked sitting down next to me.

"Who?" I said because honestly, i was thinking about Brody as well as Finn.

"Finn," Kurt said and then continued, "And of course, Brody!"

I looked down, how did he know me so well?! Oh yeah, because he's my best friend. He knows me too well and sometimes, in a situation like this i hate him right now!

"N-No I'm not... I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered looking anywhere but Kurt.

"You're thinking about Finn but your mind is drifting to Brody as well, I know you Rachel. You're a bad liar."

"You're telling me you haven't thought a guy was cute when you're with Blaine?" I asked him.

"It's not just that though is it, Rachel? You talk about him all the time and it's clear that there is chemistry between you two whether your still hung up on Finn or not." Kurt explained and I realized that he was right but that doesn't mean that I'm going to admit it in front of Kurt.

This thing with Brody is probably just a girl crush nothing else.

"This thing with Brody is only a girl crush, I'll get over it soon enough."

"Rachel, you're spending the next 4 years with him and honestly, you can't wait for Finn to call you every minute."

I was gob smacked, "What? Finn's in the army that doesn't mean he's ignoring me and that i shouldn't wait for him."

Kurt sighed, "I have to tell you something and i don't think you're going to like it."

I waited for him to go on...

"If he's not ignoring you then why did he call me today? He never mentioned you, not a single word. I'm sorry Rachel." Kurt said having the need to comfort his best friend.

I looked down and felt like I had been smacked in the face. Finn, my supposed soul mate, had been ignoring me after all the texts and calls I had made for him and waited for him. He didn't care after everything we've been through. Did i mean anything to him in his life at all?!

"I am so sorry Rachel; I just thought that maybe you have the right to know." Kurt said and put his arms around me.

I buried my head in his shoulder and began to cry. It was a good job that I had my best friend here with me and that he was my roomie now, much better than that girl that sleeps with the whole school and it hadn't even been a week yet.

"It does... err...I mean I was going to find out at some point really. I'd rather find out from my best friend rather than finding out from Jacob's blog, you know?"

"Yeah. I just think maybe it's time for you to move on? Like, not straight away obviously but when you're ready." Kurt said offering a smile.

I smiled back,"Yeah. I might just do that."

"Almighty, well i have to go. I'm off shopping, can come with me if you want?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just want to have some time alone." I said slowly.

"Yeah, I understand. See you later then sweetie!" Kurt said grinning before leaving me alone. On my own, as always.

I stood up and walked over to the mirror, I had stained tears in my eyes and my mascara had run everywhere. I looked a state but right now, I didn't care. I wanted to express my feelings what I was feeling right now and I knew that the only way to do that was to sing, just like the old me did before Finn was ever in my life. I picked up my brush and pretended people were around me. Applauding me.

_Don't speak, I can't believe_

_This is here happening_

_Our situation isn't right_

_Get real, who you playing with?_

_I never thought he'd be like this_

_You were supposed to be there by my side_

_When you say that you want me_

_I just don't believe it_

_You're always ready to give up_

_Whenever I turn around_

_What if I need you baby?_

_Would you even try to save me?_

_Or would you find some lame excuse_

_To never be true_

_What if I said I loved you?_

_Would you be the one to run to?_

_Or would you watch me walk away_

_Without a fight_

_I'm so sick of worrying_

_That you're gonna quit over anything_

_I could trip and you'd let go like that_

_And everything that we ever were_

_Seems to fade but not the hurt_

_Cause you don't know the good things from the bad_

_When I say that I want you_

_You know that I mean it_

_And in my hour of weakness_

_There's still time to try_

_What if I need you baby?_

_Would you even try to save me?_

_Or would you find some lame excuse_

_To never be true_

_What if I said I loved you?_

_Would you be the one to run to?_

_Or would you watch me walk away_

_Without a fight_

_Every time I speak you try to stop me_

_Cause every little thing I say is wrong_

_You say you're noticing but you never see_

_This is who I really am, that you can't believe_

_Makes me want to know right now_

_If it's me you'll live without_

_Or would you change your mind_

_What if I need you?_

_But What if I need you baby?_

_Would you even try to save me?_

_Or would you find some lame excuse_

_To never be true_

_What if I said I loved you?_

_Would you be the one to run to?_

_Or would you watch me walk away_

_Without a_

_Oh baby what if I need you? (what if I need you?)_

_Yeah yeah, What If I need you?_

_What if I need, what if I need you?_

_What If I need you? (Oh) What if I need you?_

_Yeah, what if I need you?_

_I need you, you, you _

After the song had finished, I smiled to myself, I suddenly felt better. I realised through out that song that, I was going to be okay not running after Finn because he's an idiot and if he wanted to ignore me, he can go ahead because I am done chasing him around and I'm sick and tired of being someone I'm not just for the sake of him. I wanted to have fun for once in my life and chasing after Finn Hudson when he's not chasing me back is not having fun.

It was time for Rachel Berry to have fun in her life for once. I looked in my wardrobe for something to wear while getting undressed.

"What if I need you, baby..." I mumbled and started to look for my bracelet that I couldn't remember where I had put it.

"Well, if you need me you know I'm only right here." Someone said from behind me and I froze. What the fuck was Brody doing here?

"I was actually looking for my bracelet." I said smiling and turning around not even noticing I was naked with my dressing robe on.

Brody winked at me until I realised that I was in fact, naked and he was staring at me! He checked me out!

"BRODY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well, the door was open... you know you're supposed to lock them right?" Brody said raising his eyebrows.

"I know that, silly. Kurt must have left the door open, which by the way you shouldn't just walk in."

"Well, I did knock but I got no answer so I helped myself." Brody said smirking.

I turned around to get some clothes to put on but Brody pulled me back, "You've seen me pretty much naked, why're you so nervous?"

I blushed, why did Brody have to do this? Give me these weird butterflies in my stomach it made me feel... beautiful straight away. It was so weird. I looked at Brody really close, I could feel his warm minty breath on my face. I was about to speak but his finger was on my lips telling me to shush. I got lost in his beautiful blue eyes and I just did what he said. We had a moment like a continuous moment. Then somehow, we got closer and then we was a second away from the best kiss of my life, but something inside of me told me 'what are you doing.' I kept thinking of Finn and I know I need to get over him but I just can't move on that quick. I moved away.

He touched my waist and said "What's wrong?"

I smiled and said, "Nothing, just thought that you're not the type of guy that would kiss a girl when she's not dressed."

"I can be full of surprises, this is one of them." He winked and stepped forward. There was another part inside of me saying 'Don't step away'. I was confused but all I know is that Brody Weston has definitely got stuck in my mind 24/7.

I took a breath and stared at him… I really wanted to lean in but instead, Brody beat me to it, "Look I got to go, I'll talk to you later yeah?"

What the hell was he doing? How could he just do **that **and make me feel like that and then _leave?! _This isn't right. Why did I feel like Me and Brody had something between us, but me and Finn… it's like I can't let him go otherwise why would I have pushed Brody away?! This is so unfair. He came back in and said "Nice legs by the way." and walked out leaving me with a smile. What am I going to do?!

~End of Chapter~

_**A/N: **__**How was it? Was it good? Did you like it? Dislike it? Please review, PM me for ideas. Is Rachel growing feelings for Brody or is she still hung up on Finn? Read more to find out! Thanks!**_


	2. So close

New Beginnings. Rachel B. & Brody.

**A.N. next chapters up! Hope you guys like :)**

Chapter2. - So close

Brody's POV

I was watching TV while my mind was drifting back to Rachel and how I'd developed feelings for her, what was I supposed to do? My mind was mostly always on her and I couldn't help it. I wanted her to feel the same as I did but she was too hung up on that Finn dude and truth be told, I was kind of jealous that this guy got Rachel yet it doesn't seem as if he's calling her or anything so why is she even bothering? Oh yeah because she's 'in love' with him. I should just try and move on from her because it was so clear that she's in love with someone else and I couldn't go through all that, it wasn't my style but then again maybe it is my style for Rachel. With Rachel, it's different, different than any girl I've been with and that is **a lot. **Something is different with Rachel though and I can't describe it but its right.

"Hey dude, what you thinking about?" My roommate Ethan said walking through the door looking like he had just had sex.

"Nothing much, watching TV... can join me if you want unless you've got another girl for the night."

"Nah, I'll join ya. Never thought I'd say this but I'm tired. I won't be tomorrow though, you know me!" Ethan said sitting down next to me.

I nodded and didn't bother to answer him because I was too busy thinking for myself about Rachel and how I was supposed to try and get over her.

"There is something wrong with you, what is it? Girl trouble?" Ethan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nah, it's nothing."

"Yes it is! It's about a girl, isn't it?" Ethan asked smirking.

"It honestly doesn't matter because she's too in love with her ex-boyfriend to even notice that a guy right in front of her has feelings for her." I found myself saying.

"Whoa, bit harsh dude. Sounds like you need to get laid." Ethan replied and I laughed.

"Look, Ethan... I'm not like you. I don't do any random girl I see in the street. It's not right to treat a girl like that and I'm not that type."

"Oh yeah, you're the relationship type of guy. Well, then why don't you just get over her by dating a girl? It sometimes works you know."

"Yet again, not that type of guy. When I date someone, I like them. I don't date just to get a sweet girl jealous. I'll be fine being single it's not like I've fallen for Rachel."

"Oh my gosh," Ethan started, "You have haven't you? Seriously dude, you need to get over her if she's still hung up on her ex."

"It's been a week; I can't fall for someone just like that." I said laughing.

"You can actually. I kind of did...once. It doesn't end well." Ethan said and didn't plan to mention anything else of the sort.

I wanted to know who this was about and what happened, but I didn't want to push it. So I left it and tried to think of something else, while watching TV. Then everything became silent; as it originally was before this conversation.

...

It was in the middle of the night and I couldn't stop thinking about this amazing girl, Rachel. When I saw her earlier she made me, almost kind of nervous. But I've never been nervous around a girl before and well...It kind of made me fall for her in a way but I couldn't possibly have fallen for her in a week, right? We've only met for a couple of days but we connected the first time I saw her. Is this crazy? It doesn't seem like me, Brody Weston, to feel this much for a girl.

Rachel's POV

I couldn't sleep. I stared at my cell phone just waiting, just hoping anyone would text me. But why would they at this time of night? Then a buzz came from my phone. I quickly reached over my bed to the night stand and grabbed my phone. I sat up and looked around the room, just to make sure Kurt didn't wake up with the light coming from my phone. It was Brody. An instant smile came to my face. I tapped my phone to open the message.

**[Brody-Rachel]**

_I can't sleep, thinking about you -B._

**[Rachel-Brody]**

_I can't sleep either._

**[Brody-Rachel]**

_You're thinking about me too?_

**[Rachel-Brody]**

_No, Kurt snores very loudly..._

**[Brody-Rachel]**

_Aww. Well you could always come around to my room?_

**[Rachel-Brody]**

_Yeah, I'd have to go on a train to get to yours. By the time I come, you'd probably be asleep!_

**[Brody-Rachel]**

_Well, I could always come to yours?_

**[Rachel-Brody]**

_What would you come to mine for anyways?_

**[Brody-Rachel]**

_To keep you company. I need to see that beautiful face of yours._

**[Rachel-Brody]**

_If you really want to. But I'm not that beautiful._

**[Brody-Rachel]**

_Beautiful to me. Anyways I'll come, try not to fall asleep._

**[Rachel-Brody]**

_Can't keep any promises._

_#Glee#Glee#Glee#Glee#Glee#_

_No one's POV_

When Brody finally reached to Rachel's and Kurt's apartment, there was no answer at the door. So he climbed through the window, to see a sleeping Rachel. He smiled and went over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her brown silky hair out of her face. Her phone was on, upon her hand and a message went off. He put it on her night stand and kissed her forehead. He looked for a pen and one of her sticky notes in her draw, and wrote her a note before he left. He placed it on her night stand and gave her a last kiss before he went through the window.

... #GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Morning came and Kurt went over to wake Rachel up for another stressful day at NYADA. When he was at the side of the bed, he saw a note on her night stand. He went round to the other side to read it. "Oh lover girl...Wake up." Kurt said walking up to Rachel.

"Brody?" Rachel muttered half asleep.

"Wrong person, It's Kurt." Kurt said smirking

"Oh right, Brody said he'd-"

"Stop by? Yeah he left you a note, you must of fell asleep I guess?" Kurt asked smiling

"Yeah Probably." Rachel said jumping up to look for the note Brody had left her. Kurt got almost scared because of Rachel's expression. He definitely knew that she has feelings for him. She acted way different with Brody than she ever did with Finn. She grabbed the note and started to read it. '_Hey Rach, I came through you window to see you asleep. I'm still thinking about you! See you at Singing class gorgeous!-B x.'_

She smiled so big that it could have lightened the whole town. "Cute huh?" Kurt said smiling. He liked the idea of Rachel to be with Brody because he didn't seem to be a big jerk than Finn. For the fact that he's ignoring Rachel and how he's treated her through high school, she deserves better.

Rachel noticed her phone was flashing. She quickly reached the phone off the night stand and pulled a weird look when she noticed who had texted her.

**[Carole- Rachel]**

_Hi Kurt, I'm texting you because I and your dad just wanted to let you know that Finn rang a couple of days ago. He's fine and I hope you are! Not sure if Finn's called you? How is it at New York?-C x._

She had the most depressing look on her face. She showed the Message to Kurt. "Looks like someone sent this to the wrong person…" Rachel said to Kurt.

"Oh, Rachel I'm sorry."

**Rachel's POV**

Why is he sorry? He's not the person that's ignoring your texts, not answering your phone calls and not sending any letters back. What's the point on having a relationship with someone who you're never going to see? It's not like I can tell Finn that it's over because he's ignoring me. He's probably trying to forget about me and that's exactly what I should do.

"Look don't be sorry, it's not your fault what time is it?"

"It's 7:30 am. You're usually out for your morning bagels with lover boy right now." Kurt winked.

"Oh no BRODY!" Kurt jumps after I realized that I was meant to meet him at this time.

"Look I know you and Brody have this thing where you shout each other's name but you should save it for when you're alone with him. Not when your gay best friend is here!" I smiled sarcastically. I got dressed quickly and headed out the door shouting "BYE KURT!" and ran off without getting a bye back.

I walked alongside the shops where I could see my reflection. A little glance at my appearance can't hurt. I need to make sure I look nice for when Brody sees me. I walked around the corner to see him waiting with his back towards me. As quietly as I could, I snuck up behind him and then scared him with my hands on his hips. He turned around and grabbed me. I couldn't stop laughing! He dropped his coffee because I scared him that much! He picked me up and spun me around.

"So how's my sleeping beauty?" He said to me. I smiled.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, and the coffee. I did say I can't keep that promise. What did you do while you were there? Besides writing me that note of course!" He smiled and stared at my forehead. Hope there is nothing on my face, unless he's staring at my hair? Why is he smiling at me? His smile is so adorable.

"Brody, is there something on my face?" I acted paranoid.

"No there's nothing on your face" He said chuckling as to say I'm acting so paranoid.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" I asked him.

"Because I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are, up close." I couldn't help but smile at him. He makes me feel so special and not even Finn Hudson could do that. Something about Brody makes me feel so happy!

"Aww. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" I said getting lost in his eyes again. He smiled but then looked confused. "What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his arm. "Is it the coffee, because I'll buy you another one?"

"No it doesn't matter about the coffee." He said laughing. "You said that, that is the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to you?"

"Yeah I know. It's true…" I wasn't quite sure what he was saying.

"I thought, that boyfriend of yours might of said a lot more than what I said. Because he is your boyfriend right? I'm sure he'd of said sweetest things than what I said." He said, like he knows how to treat girl's right, and that's the kind of boyfriend I would dream of. After I looked down and didn't reply, Brody spoke again, "Look how about we have a coffee at the shop down the block and you can tell me about everything? Sounds like a deal?" I didn't know whether he was flirting or not but I couldn't say no to a sexy face like his.

"Sure. But just to warn you, I live a very interesting life." I said smiling. He smirked offering me a hand and walking up to Starbucks one of the best coffee shops ever.

…. #GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

"So how's that boyfriend of yours?" He smiled at me before he took a sip of his drink.

"He's good." I looked down knowing that I actually don't know.

"Rachel I can see it in your eyes that you're upset with something…What's wrong?" Brody said to me, putting his hand on top of mine, on the table. I didn't let go because when he touched my hand, I felt sparks, it felt like magic.

"It's n-nothing." I said biting my lip from the tears coming.

"Hey, Hey… I know what you did there. You bit your lip to stop the tears from coming now you have to tell me what's wrong." Brody said reaching his hand out to touch my face wiping the tears that had accidently come out.

I stared into his soft blue eyes that sparkled with something I couldn't quite identify but it made my heart pump faster and then It was hard to swallow. I'd never felt anything like this before and the feelings inside me are out of this world. I couldn't stop myself... I was upset and Brody was the only one there, the only one who cared for me.

Before I knew it myself, I was leaning in… I put my lips on his and closed my eyes. The kiss got deeper as he put his hands on my cheek and pulled me close and I slowly pulled my arms around his neck until I realised what I was doing. Finn, Finn, Finn! I quickly pulled away before staring at his gorgeous face, "I…I'm sorry I-I got to go."

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

~End of chapter 2.~

**A/N. Did you guys like?!What do you think will happen next? Any ideas? Let me know! Any thoughts? PM me:). What will Brody's reaction be? Does Rachel have deep feelings for Brody? Is she forgetting about Finn? Find out!**


	3. Mixed emotions

New Beginnings. Glee

_**A/N: Thanks for the many reviews, favourites and follows! Means a lot to know that you love this story. Here's chapter 3 mwah.**_

Chapter 3- mixed emotions

**Rachel's POV**

What have I just done? I had made everything so confusing and messed up. I just kissed a guy, the guy that makes me crazy. But I'm still with Finn, for all I know. I understand he wants to give me and him space, but how much space does he need? He is in Fort Benning Georgia and I'm in New York, that's space but he's going too far. If he really wants to be with me, why won't he answer me? I need to think about what I'm going to do when I see Brody today?! I just don't think about what I'm saying, I just get lost too easy and too quickly when I see him. I sat down in class and waited to see him.

**Brody's POV**

Wow. What just happened? I was just having coffee with Rachel one minute and then ended up kissing the next! It was crazy?! What was in this coffee? I need more of it! That kiss was… Just… Amazing! I can't put them in words, but it seemed like Rachel didn't want that to happen? It's probably because of her boyfriend. I don't know. But I know that I was falling for her. Why someone that has a boyfriend? Why do I feel this much for her this quickly? It's just too quick and weird. But I always feel nervous around her. I always have to know that I look good before I 'bump' into her in the street. I want her to know that I really like her and that every time I see her, I think of kissing her. She's on my mind and I can't seem to get her out.

~NYADA.~

I was in singing class and I couldn't stop staring at Rachel, I tried to make it not obvious but I'm sure she could see me from the corner of her eye. I was so nervous and I'm never nervous. Never in my life have I ever felt this about anyone. Why Rachel? Why did it have to be someone that is taken? I kept looking and she just looked upset or disappointed. I'm not that bad of a kisser… But I think the real reason is because of her so called 'boyfriend'. She kept looking at me and I quickly turned my head so that she knew I wasn't looking, I also tried to look hot aswell. If someone I like looks at me, obviously I want to look good.

"The new girl is smoking' hot." A voice whispered in my ear, knowing that it was obvious I was looking at her.

"She's cute but she has a name you know." I said back to the lad living in the room next door to me.

"I bet she'd get with me any day." Asif. She isn't like that and who would want to be with him, I'm talking about women aswell as men.

"In your dreams." I said trying to cough it out.

"I bet she would get in anyone's bed in her panties. Have you seen that body! She seems like the type who would-" I hated the way he was talking about her. ! She is way more than that… Like she's some kind of plastic doll, who has no feelings. I hate it when people judge the book with its cover. He made out that Rachel was a slag and she was nothing like that! She is amazing and if no one can see that then they need a kick up the ass.

"Will you quit it?" I said cutting through what he was saying.

"Whoa, are you getting hurt, aww Brody McCutykins." That was it; I couldn't keep up with this no longer. I stood up in anger.

"Why do you treat girls like crap? Yes Rachel is hot, but it doesn't give you the right to talk about her like she's got no feelings. We all have feelings and if you want to treat girls like this, and then I would wish you the loneliest man in the world. No girl would be with you, if you treat them like a piece of dirt on the ground."

Rachel looked up suddenly hearing her name and smiled slightly as if to say, 'thanks' and I smiled back awkwardly because of what had happened before.

The guy that had made Rachel sound like a piece of toy sat back down without saying one word. As the teacher was staring at us as if to give us a warning before being taken out of the class which wasn't a good idea because then it wouldn't look good for when I'm on Broadway. It was all worth it.

I went back to my apartment to hear no annoying roommate for once. Yes this is why because I have been let off for the rest of the day to "Calm myself down." It was stupid. I was calm until this dude said something about an amazing girl, it just wasn't cool.

I quite enjoyed the peace and quiet for a change in my apartment but I still had this feeling about Rachel. I needed to get it out of me, but somehow it wouldn't go. I heard a knock on the door and I didn't want to answer it. I wasn't really in the mood. I ignored it. Then they knocked again. I really want to be left alone. I didn't care who it was, I'm just not in the mood to see anyone. Until a voice shouted on the other side of the door, it was a cute, gentle voice then that's when I knew it was Rachel. It was hard to ignore, but I really couldn't be doing with anyone right now. "Brody! Come on, I know you're in there." I had to answer her. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey are you okay?" Rachel looked at me.

"Yeah I'm fine…Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about you." She said putting her hand on my arm.

"Really? Why?" I asked feeling the warmth of her hand stroking down my arm to my hand.

"I don't know. It seems like everything you do wrong, it's all because of me-" Rachel looked down.

"No. Don't ever say that. It's not true-" I said putting my hand on hers. We had a moment even though I wasn't noticing because I was just staring at her red lips, just wanting to kiss them.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked me.

"You can ask me anything, you know that right?" I started to say. I put my hand on her cheek and wiped a tear that fell with my thumb. "What's wrong?" I asked feeling upset to see her like this.

"Every time you talk to me, I'm speechless. Whenever you look at me, I blush. When you touch my hand, I get this weird vibe. Whenever were alone, I get a funny feeling in my stomach. Why? I've never felt like this when I was with Finn. Why is it just you?" I smiled. She actually feels like this around me?

"I-I don't know. But why are you crying?"

"Because it's not right."

"What isn't right?" I asked.

"It's not right for me to feel like this for you when I'm-"

"With somebody else…" I sigh. She keeps telling me and it hurts. "I do know. I'm trying to not flirt with you…As much."

"I know. It's not your fault, it's mine."

"I can't help the way I feel."

"I know but we're going to have to sort this out somehow..."

"How? How do you suppose I sort my feelings out? There is so much I've tried and it still doesn't work." I sighed in frustration.

"We have to think of something because I have a boyfriend and nothing like today can happen ever again." Rachel said looking as if she was going to cry any minute.

"Surely if your boyfriend means so much to you the same as you do for him then surely you would be the first one he would have called."

Rachel looks down, "he's in the army so he doesn't have time to talk to me."

I chuckled, "Not to seem too harsh but my brother used to be in the army and I'm pretty sure he used to call every once a week to make sure we're okay."

"Well, Finn just needs some time to himself; he'll ring me up soon. Could be any time now to be honest." Rachel said making up excuses

"Yeah, sure. You know what Rachel, I understand you love Finn and everything but I don't want to feel like this anymore."

"Don't want to feel like what?"

"Like this! I really like you and honestly? I've never felt like this before. It kills me to know that you're in love with someone else and it's obvious he's hurting you by not talking to you. I can't watch it anymore, can't watch you be in love with another guy and all I want to do is kiss you and I'm sick of feeling like this for you. I need to just be alone and not have to think about you. I'm sorry, Rachel."

"So, what are you saying that we can't be friends anymore?" Rachel asked close to tears.

"No, not at all. I just need some time to think without having to think about you and I really hope that you and your boyfriend sort things out because I want the best for you, Rachel. I really do." I said before shutting the door. It hurt me to say that, but it had to be said.

Rachel's POV

I stood there and I didn't know what to do. I was so speechless… Everything he said just made me want to crawl in a hole and never come out. Why does everything bad have to happen to me? For once in my life I thought me and Brody would have been great friends but then he had to fall for me and yeah, I can't say I don't have any feelings for him but it's Finn. I can't say goodbye to my first love just like that especially if were just on a break. I'm sure he's feeling the same way right now, I'm sure that at some point girls would have hit on him but he'd of rejected them because in his heart, I'm still there. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do, let Brody go? Am I supposed to wait for Finn or something? Am I supposed to chase after Brody and beg us to be friends? Truth be told, he's my only friend at NYADA because I'm the girl that wears clothes that are so last season but Brody was different, he let me in and honestly, he likes me for who I am and he knows me so well unlike Finn, we'd been going out for a year and he couldn't remember that I was a vegan (yeah, I knew I just didn't want to tell him to upset him) but I love Finn no matter what and I can't let him go just yet.

In that moment, I got a text. I tapped my phone to view it:

**[Kurt-Rachel:]**

_**Hey… HUGE news! Need to talk to you… ASAP! When you're free? ~Kurt **_

I smiled, at least someone was happy. I wish my life wasn't as complicated as it was right now. I wish I could just go back in time to when I was in high school and bring Brody with me. Therefore, I wouldn't be in this mess. Finn just complicated things and he's not even here. Brody has made it even worse and now I'm stuck in a tunnel trying to find the light to get out. I don't know what to do or where to go. Brody is probably heartbroken right now and that's because of me. I honestly don't get anything anymore; I don't get what I and Finn are anymore. Am I supposed to move on? Am I supposed to just wait for him? This was all so confusing for me and it was hard… I usually knew what to do but now? I have no idea. I didn't even feel like going to my lessons today specifically dance class as my dance teacher, Cassie is a pain in the ass. Maybe I should just spend the day with Kurt? It'd be like a breath of fresh air for me, perfect!

**{Rachel-Kurt}**

_**Hi Kurt, not feeling too well today I'll meet you back at our apartment? –R***_

I sat down in the nearest chair waiting for a reply which was 2 minutes later…

**{Kurt-Rachel}**

_**Sure thing. Can't wait to tell you the good news! Barbara, I do hope you're okay your never ill! Xx **_

I smiled as he called me Barbara, he knew me so well.

**[Rachel-Kurt] **

_**Okay. Just got to go let them know I'm not here for the rest of the day okay… see you soon! –R***_

I smiled and headed my way to the office. I couldn't wait.

~Lima Ohio~

Mr Schue's POV

It was time for a new difference this year but I didn't know what. Obviously there was going to be new people in the glee club but I didn't know what difference it was going to make. Glee club Is popular now, that is something different from last year but it also feels like I've got to change something with myself as well as the glee club but I didn't even know what… it was all so confusing.

"Hi Mr Schue, are you okay?" I turned to see Brittany grinning waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine, Brittany, how about you?"

"I'm okay," Brittany said turning to walk away but then she stopped, "OH and Mr Schue, I forgot to tell you that you don't have to lie to me. I may be a little stupid but I know when someone's pretending to be okay." And away she went.

How the hell did she know something was obviously wrong with me? Is it that obvious?

This was it, if I couldn't hold a fake smile of pretending everything was okay then who was I?

It was time for a change, a real change.

Brittany's POV

New year at school means a new year for me, it's time for me to keep focus in class because I need a good grade if I want to get to college and do something with my life and I deffinatly don't want it to be like last year, I didn't care less but this year, it's all I'm going to think about. I need to be close to Santana. I can't stand not being next to her. It's hard not to hear her beautiful ignorance, every time I'm in that school alone makes me want to cry all day.

And now that Rachel's gone to college, I think it's better to introduce a new Rachel and I think I have the best person for it. (Obviously, me!) Because now that Santana's gone, I need to do whatever I can be to be the best at whatever is an opportunity for me and I knew this was it, this is what I'm best at. This was the only thing that is going to make me smile every time I wake up in the morning. Is being the new Rachel. Be the one that's in the spotlight. Show my girlfriend how successful and less dumbness I'm achieving!

It was going to be a great year.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N. ****MWAH!:*I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. Don't forget to review! Sorry it took a while but I promise I will update really soon! What did you think? Will Finn ever come back? What will Rachel do? What is Brody going to do? Find out later on! Please let me know what you think, Bad/Good, likes/dislikes, ideas/thoughts? Thanks!xox**


	4. Love turns the corner

New beginnings, Rachel B. & Brody W

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews please continue! :)**_

Chapter 4 – Love turns the corner

**Rachel's POV**

When Brody said he couldn't talk to me anymore it made me hurt quite a lot. These past couple of days have hit me like a tonne of bricks. It's like…Finn all over again. When we were at the train station was like torture. I miss him and everybody! It breaks my heart that it's just happened with me and Brody except me and Brody aren't together. And just a thought of not being with Brody makes me sad and well lonely. He can't even look at me without feeling heartbroken and it's made me realise how much I want to be with him…It's weird. What about Finn? I don't think he's never coming back and I should just move on with my life. Start fresh and maybe making it up to Brody could make my life turn around.

It was dance class and well I couldn't say it's my favourite start of the day but I guess by dancing could take my mind of Brody and Finn. I sat on the side until Cassie called my name. Oh great what bone does she want to pick with me now?

"Rachel you work with Bradley now." She demanded.

Okay. It looks like I won't be sat on the bench today. I started doing the tango with Brad and well it didn't feel right when he put his hands on me. It was right when Brody did. But I focused on the dancing. When I turned my head from the dance moves, I saw Brody looking through the window door. We had like a 2 second moment. It was quick but I still noticed that in his eyes something was telling me something. But when I finished dancing I turned my head to my right again to see if he was still there, but he wasn't. Was it all my imagination? He couldn't have just vanished? I got changed into my clothes and headed out.

Hours later, I was at mine and Kurt's apartment which was the only place I could actually be myself. While I made my hot cocoa, I and Kurt had a heart to heart conversation which I needed quite a lot recently.

"What's going off Rachel?" Kurt asked me. At first I tried to convince him and myself that nothing was wrong and that I'm fine. I guess I took my anger out on my drink. By the time I finished stirring out of control, there was nothing left inside my mug for me to actually drink.

"It's…" I chocked.

"Finn?" I nodded. Then Kurt carried on. "There's something else isn't there?"

"No…I'm j-just missing Finn…You know."

"No there's something else…Wait…It's a guy isn't it?" Kurt gave me a mischievous look as to say 'well what have you been doing Rachel'. I looked down because I couldn't keep a straight face and lie at the same time. "Shut up! It is! Is he cute? Is he good in bed?-"

"Kurt, no!" I interrupted him.

"Please tell me!" He begged. I walked across the room trying to ignore him, but for once it was all quiet. I turned around and I saw Kurt staring at my phone which was on the coffee table.

"Kurt don't you even think about it!" I spoke too soon. We both dived for my phone technically snatching it out of each other's hands until Kurt finally had it. He started tapping on the screen to open my messages.

"Kurt please don't, its private!" I looked over to see what he was looking at and he was looking at the contacts that were sending me messages.

"Me, Quinn, Brody, Brody, Brody…BRODY! Looks like Brody has text you a lot or that you know an awful amount of Brody's." I looked down getting embarrassed.

"Fine its Brody as well! Are you happy now?" I said looking away from the cheesy smile that Kurt was definitely giving me.

"So what's so special about this Brody?" Kurt said intrigued by the whole Brody conversation.

"I don't know. It's just something about him that is different from anyone I have ever met."

"Even Finn?" Kurt asked me.

"Yes. Brody…I don't know it's just something different about him from than Finn or anyone else." I answered. I never thought I would hear myself say those words and by the look on Kurt's face, he wouldn't have thought that either. He looked shocked like he just saw his hair flat after spending hours getting it volumed. I think he's surprised about what I said because really all I have ever said was that Finn is the only person that I will ever love and that he's special than anyone else. But really I'm actually wrong for once. Brody…Just by saying his name gives me butterflies; it also makes my heart ache; knowing what he told me face to face that he hates feeling like he does now. I don't know what to do, still keep convincing myself that Finn is coming back to me or keep convincing myself that I don't have feelings for Brody. And well really both of them are lies. If Finn has contacted everyone else besides me, should be a clear signal to tell me that we're over. And well Brody I would never think he would like a girl like me. He's hot, good looking, and cute and has an amazing personality, just thought why would a guy like him, like a girl like me? He must be crazy.

"I thought you were waiting for Finn to come back? Don't remember you guys aren't officially broken up."

"So if you got into NYADA or something and you guys were getting married-"

"I will be next year and were not deciding to get married until at least 20."

"Wait why 20?" I mean if you love someone and you want to be with them forever wouldn't you get married now, so you wouldn't waste time?

"So our career doesn't affect our marriage."

"Right anyways, you decided you was going to get married but Blaine drove you to the train station-"

"Look I know what happens because don't forget I was there when you and Finn and that…"

"Ok but while if you were in the car and Blaine told you that 'you're going on that train and go to New York and live your dream, without me.' What do you think that means?" I asked him; just trying to make it seem less complicated.

"It means that he must love me that much to let me live my dream and set me free." He said smiling.

"Yeah but isn't that telling you he wants to end the relationship?" I asked Kurt. It was confusing

"No why? Did he say that? Finn I mean."

"No, not in so many words…"

"Well then that's telling you, he's not broke up with you. I think he needs some space."

"He's on the other side of America from me, how much space does he need?"

"I don't know Hun. He keeps asking how you are…That's a good thing right?"

"It's not good enough anymore." I sighed. It wasn't good enough for Finn to ask how I am when he knows damn right how I feel. I can't be doing with this. It's nobody's fault I guess. Everything happens for a reason and I'm guessing this is how it's meant to be; me with confused feelings and not knowing what to do with them.

"What do you mean it's not good enough anymore?" Kurt asked looking a little worried.

"It's not good enough anymore, Kurt! I can't be with someone that doesn't even talk to me, he basically broke it off with me and here I am, waiting for him! Waiting for a stupid phone call that's never going to happen! All he does is asking you how I am, how is that a relationship?" I said looking like I was very confident about what I was saying, but I really wasn't.

"Well, when you put it like that-"

"When I put it like that? It's true Kurt and we both know it. I'm sick and tired of waiting for him to call, when you're in a relationship it's not about one person it's supposed to be about the two of you and with him, it's like it all depends on him. It's different now, Kurt and there's no denying me having feelings for Brody. I hated myself for developing feelings for Brody, but what do I know? I mean, Finn could be having a relationship with someone right now and there's me waiting on him! Waiting for a stupid phone call or even a slight text off him! I'm sick of it, Kurt! I just want to move on."

"Alright, Rach, I get it… calm down!" Kurt said

I took a deep breath, "I need to move on Kurt. Do you understand? I can't wait any longer; I can't wait for something that clearly isn't going to happen. Brody, he's just Brody. Everything about him makes me-"

"Okay, okay… I don't want to know the gory details. You're right; I think you should move on. It's clear that you and Finn are history and I understand, it's your life and if I was in your shoes, I'd probably do the same thing." Kurt said

"You really mean that? Brody practically said he hated me though-"

"Of course I mean that. Would I lie to you? Look, it's your life Rachel, but if what you're saying about Brody is true, then shouldn't you be somewhere else telling him this?"

I looked down and I shivered, "I'm scared Kurt. I don't want to fall for someone only to be hurt, you know how I am, everything that has happened with Finn, especially with Jesse."

"Well, Brody isn't Finn. Neither is he Jesse. You need to take a chance Rachel; you never know what's going to happen. Follow your heart honey."

"You're right Kurt. You're absolutely right! I need to find him!" I said and before I knew it, I was running into my bedroom, looking for something to wear. Brody would probably be at NYADA right now in dance. He likes to practise when he has breaks. He's the best.

"Don't be bothered about what you're going to wear, be bothered about what he's going to say!" Kurt shouted from the living room.

I giggled, he was right. I ran out of the room and decided what the hell; Brody likes me for who I am not for how I dress.

Before I walked out Kurt stopped me. "Oh Rachel here you go just incase…" He brought me back into the apartment just to give me some peppermint breath spray. Typical Kurt always in handy when times like this comes along.

"Thanks. I'm sure my breath smells fine." I replied.

"Not after that take away it won't be."

"Kurt, I'm a vegan." But I checked anyway just in case. I put my hand to my mouth a breathed. It smelt fine…

"Anyway I'll see you later, Kurt!" I said smiling before leaving the building.

Brody's POV

I was in the dance studio, practising my dance moves to be better than I am but I still couldn't stop thinking about Rachel, even when she wasn't here. Why?! Why was she so special? Why even when I'm trying not to think about her, I end up thinking about her? I just want one day where I don't need to speak to her, think about her, or see her but that obviously isn't possible because she _has _to pop up into my mind, doesn't she? She's still in love with her ex and no matter what I do, nothing will stop her. I wish me and my ex was like that, but our relationship wasn't strong enough and we both started to give up on each other, we both clearly had different dreams and were only supposed to last till high school. I never thought I'd move on then but I did, I had some flings now and then, although, It never felt like anything with Rachel. Rachel's different, and that kind of different doesn't want me. I always fall for the wrong person. Typical me, I need to go for someone different, that is single and actually wants me. Maybe I should do what my brother normally does. Go out clubbing and just have one night stands, or a lover to please you whenever you need it, it's a change but it isn't me. Rachel wouldn't like that though, oh god. Why am I thinking about Rachel? I shouldn't care!

_(Rachel singing) _

_Don't know much about your life._

_Don't know much about your world, but_

_Don't want to be alone tonight,_

_On this planet they call earth._

I turned around hearing the brunette's voice that I had just been thinking in my head. I looked on confused, what is she doing? Trying to tell me that we are never getting together because I'm pretty sure I told her that I didn't want to speak to her, at all…

_You don't know about my past, and_

_I don't have a future figured out._

_And maybe this is going too fast._

_And maybe it's not meant to last,_

Rachel started to walk towards me as she sang, and I stood still where I was. I didn't want to interrupt her. She looked sexy, but that still didn't stop me from my decision. Okay, so the song choice is called taking chances… does this mean she's taking a chance on me?

_But what do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

I smiled but looked away as I did, she was a great singer no doubting that, that is one of the reasons why I like her.

_I just want to start again,_

_And maybe you could show me how to try,_

_And maybe you could take me in,_

_Somewhere underneath your skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

_And I had my heart beaten down,_

_But I always come back for more, yeah._

_There's nothing like love to pull you up,_

_When you're laying down on the floor there._

_So talk to me, talk to me,_

_Like lovers do._

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me,_

_Like lovers do,_

_Like lovers do._

_What do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world_

After she had finished the song, I stood there still not quite sure what I was supposed to do or say for that matter.

"Wow…Amazing.." I replied in so much shock for her to sing to me.

"So, Brody what do you say?" Rachel said raising her eyebrows.

"I say… of course I'll take a chance!" I grinned before running up to her as she did the same to meet me halfway…

I grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around as she laughed, "I really have missed you!" It's felt so weird for me to do that. For me to hold her like that for her to say those words to me…It's just an indescribable feeling

"Feelings mutual! So, about our first date…"

Rachel smiled that twinkling smile. I loved her smile so much! I never thought I could ever see her smile that much not from me anyway.

I brought her down, back onto the ground and I looked down to see her perfect brown eyes. She was looking at my hands as I raised them to move her golden brown hair of her face. I then gently stroked her cheek; I never thought her face could be as soft as stroking new fur coats, it was so touchable. Speaking of touchable her lips, I just had to touch them. So I slowly leaned in and so did she… knowing where this was heading. Well, obviously nothing dirty just a kiss!

"Anything you want as long as there's no drama on this date. Just simple… You and me. Nothing could go wrong." Rachel said before kissing me. The kiss was amazing. It felt like fireworks she was just…She's such…

_Such a great kisser… _

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee

Kurt's POV

I was sat eating popcorn with my chocolate right beside me, while watching musicals. What a perfect night alone with no Rachel trying to steal all my sweets and watching musicals, my favourite but then when it was too good to be true, obviously there was a knock at the door. It's probably Rachel forgetting something, so typical of her…

I stood up and made my way to the door, "Rachel honey, what on earth could you have forgotten now? Typical you!" I laughed and then I opened the door, not to see Rachel but seeing a tall middle weight size and then I looked to see Finn, my mouth fell open in shock as my popcorn fell out of my hands and onto the floor.

"Surprise!" Finn smiled as he waited to be invited in looking around to see if he could see Rachel around. "Where's Rachel?"

What was I going to do?!

#glee#glee#glee#glee

**A/N. hope you liked! Song is taking chances , glee sing it but I'm not sure who originally sings it I think it's Celine dion but not exactly sure… don't own the song or glee. Review, review , review! Did you like it dislike it? What will you think will happen next? Find out!**


End file.
